


Tusks

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), based off a prompt by wooteena on tumblr, tommy runs away from the camp to stay w techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Tommy runs from the camp hes made to find Techno in a bout of lonlienessbased off a prompt by wootenna on tumblr
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 962





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hullo i am so tired but follow me on tumblr @jschlattcoin

Tommy was sick of all the explosions, of the lack of privacy, Dream saying they were “friends”.

That, and he was very, very alone. So in a bout of depression and idealization, Tommy trekked through miles of hills and snow, getting turned around twice to knock at his once-brother's house. He almost considered turning around _maybe to die in this cold weather,_ when Techno opened the door. The part-pig seemed surprised when he saw the shivering boy standing on his porch, but still wordlessly ushered him in. 

Tommy was silently wrapped up in an old arctic empire coat, one that was way too big for his frame. He was still tall, but after barely eating or sleeping for the past three weeks, he had thinned considerably. He watched as Technoblade struck a fire in front of him, and sat across it. 

“So.” Techno said, looking over the fire at Tommy. “You got exiled huh?”

“I don't want your pity.” Tommy said. “I just-”

“Tommy, you forget. I'm not one to give pity.” Techno chuckled. Tommy nodded, a little thing. He knew this. Of course he did, this was his brother. He just wanted to make sure. “May I ask, _why_ you're here?” Technoblade said cautiously. 

Tommy opened his mouth to respond, and then shut it. His shoulders dropped as he realized he had no answer, and was looking stupid. “I- I don't know.”

Techno nodded, and stood up to rifle in a chest. Ever curious, Tommy asked what he was doing. 

Technoblade grunted and held out a pile of clothes, obviously older antarctic empire ones. Tommy took them gently, as if they would disappear as soon as he touched them. ( _He would only later notice the emerald slipped into the pocket and smile as he remembered the old tradition. Friendship emeralds._ ) Tommy was grateful for the clothes, the ones on his back having been worn well past their prime. “Thanks.” 

Technoblade nodded again, and left Tommy to sit by the fire. 

_One night. I'll stay one night._ Tommy told himself. 

One night turned to one day. One day turned to two.

“Dream might be wondering where I am.” Tommy idly said as he helped feed Carl. It had been about a week since he abandoned the camp everyone had last seen him at. “He might come looking for me.” 

“I'll beat his ass if he does.” Tommy chucked.

True to the teens word, not long later the masked man came knocking on Technos door. 

Tommy scrambled upstairs and pressed himself into the bookshelves in the enchanting room, quietly listening to the conversation occurring downstairs. 

“Hello Technoblade.” Dreams tone was playful, as if he was visiting an old acquaintance. “Have you by any chance seen Tommy? He hasn't been seen at his camp for a bit now, and as his _friend,_ ” the last word was slightly louder than the rest, as if Dream knew he was there, hiding, and just making sure he heard. “I was getting worried.”

The silence echoed through the house, and Tommy froze, wondering if his brother was going to rat him out. “Go away Dream.” Techno said gruffly. “I'm in retirement.” 

“I asked a question.” Tommy heard Dreams' voice go hollow and angrier. “Is Tommy here.” 

Tommy pressed himself more into a ball, feeling tears prickle at the back of his eyes. 

“And I said go away.”

“Sure. just let me look through your house.”

“Dream.” Tommy heard Technoblade hold onto the door, barring the other from entering, and he could imagine Techno standing to his full height. “He's not here. I laughed at him when he got exiled. Now, _go away._ ” 

“Fine. I'll take your word for it.”

Tommy heard his brother close the door, and went to crawl down the ladder when Techno shooed him back up. “Stay, and put your body under the window. Dreams smarter than that, to just walk away. He’ll be watching.” Tommy nodded, and folded his lanky body to fit under the window. 

Dream was spotted by Techno and Philza for about three days after he knocked. He disappeared after that. 

-

“Cmon.” Techno said, throwing a wooden sword at Tommy. “I'm gonna teach you some things.”

“I thought you were retired?” Tommy asked as he fumbled with the weapon. He knew he was shit at fighting. Didn't mean he'd admit it though. Techno didn't answer, instead he folded his coat onto the chair and led Tommy out. 

The snow was thick when Tommy stepped outside, and his boot sunk into it up to his ankle. It had been snowing nonstop the past few days, and had only just let up. Just enough for a sparring session. Tommy was pretty sure Technoblade had been planning this since Dream had shown his masked face, and only now had the conditions been well enough to do so.

Philza sat on the balcony a couple feet away, watching the boys set up. He had a cup of coffee in his hands like the old dad he was. Phil had meant to leave to see L’manburg and his dead son a while ago, but much like Tommy, it had just never happened. 

Techno didn't fail to notice how his house felt warmer when they stayed. 

“Don't hold back.” Tommy said as he held the sword in front of his face, ready for Techno to come at him. 

The part pig laughed. “Tommy, if I didn't ‘hold back’ i'd knock you flat on your back in ten seconds and you being stubborn and cold from not moving would give up. Now-” Techno kicked Tommys legs out slightly, and straightened his back. “You always have to cover important parts, especially your face.” Tommy grimaced as his back wined in protest. 

“This hurts.” Tommy groaned. 

“Adjust it then. But make sure to cover.” Tommy was surprised by Techno. Normally when people taught him stuff and he whined about his back hurting they'd just tell him to shut up. 

“I'm gonna come at you now. Basic offensive stuff. Not crits yet.” 

Phil smiled and sipped his drink, watching the boys spar. It was a bit before Tommy was nearly flung off his feet for not paying attention. He was surprised to have not landed on his ass for it, and raised his hands up into the air, only for Techno to poke him in the chest. Tommy accepted the defeat as he leaned over to pant hard. He then gave up leaning to collapse into the snow in a dramatic flair.

“Nice job.” Techno said as he held his hand out for Tommy to take. “You have to work on not getting distracted by the surroundings or by what your opponent might say, because that could throw you off and they can get the upper hand. Besides that, you're pretty good on the basics.” he pulled Tommy up to see the boys eyes light up. 

Phil chuckled. This. _This_ felt like home. 

-

Tommy bared his teeth at the mirror, pulling at his mouth to open it wider. This world was weird as fuck, and he had seen shit like this before, but he’d never thought it’d happen to _him._ He made an angry face, and immediately burst out into laughter. That wasn't him. He wasn't angry. He clamped his jaw shut, adjusting so the tusks resembling the ones his big brother had fit in his mouth. He had seen this, in Tubbo. The horns and ears that started growing from his head scared the boy at first, but when Wilbur cautiously explained in the damp halls of Pogtopia how him being around Schlatt caused it, Tubbo calmed down. They seemed to stop getting longer when the festival was over, but looking back it terrified Tommy to realize that they had been growing when he’d been instilled as president. Tommy knew now.

Tommy knew Tubbo was following in Schlatts footsteps. Same way it seemed Tommy was following in Technos. 

-

“Why are you clenching your jaw like that?” Philza giggled. It had been around a month after they both made their homes with Technoblade, and they’d been going through their daily routine. 

Tommy jutted his bottom jaw, showing off the tusks that were growing in. Phils eyes widened a bit, then he leaned in closer to inspect.

“Are those-”

“Yeah” Tommy said, interrupting him. He wasn't afraid to stick em out now. They just barely kept his mouth open, and became less annoying the more he softened his face. They surprisingly hadn't messed with his other teeth, but they had his braces. Oh well. 

“Does Techno know?” Phil asked. Tommy shrugged. It was only really today that he’d been forcefully hiding them. They'd been there for about a week, and they were growing in more and more with each spar, each hunt to get better. Tommy didn't mind. 

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“He’ll see it eventually. Besides, now people will _know_ we’re brothers!”

It had been two months since Tommy had seen anyone in L’manburg or the Dream smp. He missed Tubbo a great deal, and more often than not was holding onto his compass hoping one day he could go back. Even then, something in the back of his mind gnawed, bit and clawed at the idea of how Dream would slaughter Tommy if he did, and he knew he couldn't, deep deep down. 

The tusks showed that.

So he looked forward. The Dream smp was behind him. The Antarctic Empire he was going to help build was ahead.

After all, no one visited him. No one searched to make sure he was okay. 

So why would he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS thank you for 400 kudos!!!! this is defo my fav fic ive written in a while and i love all the support! again, thank you, and i hope yall enjoy this chapter!

It had been about seven months since Tommy had seen his old campsite, and he didn't regret leaving. He had said it to Dream, “they only care about me because I have power.” Well, now he had it. Power, and a family that cared for him.

Tommy stood in front of the giant tower he had been building, and placed his hands on his hips to survey it. He smiled largely, but startled when he felt Phils hand on his shoulder.

“Cobblestone? Is this another one of those intimidation towers Techno told me about?” Phil asked.

Tommy looked up, and nodded. “It's not just that though. It looks like one of those intimidation towers, and people know that they're usually hollow. This one however...” Tommy led Phil to the small doorway to show him how there were many layers and stairs, leading to the top. “I added some stuff.”

“A battle tower?” 

“Yeah! I heard a buncha rumors n shit about Dream getting a whiff of our Antarctic Empire being bigger than it seems. There's a chance he might come to tear us down, and we need to be prepared.” Phil nodded, and patted his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Nice job.” 

-

Tommy sat at the table on the downstairs floor staring off into the distance, his head full of thoughts. He was done with all the around the house chores and had sat down to complain how bored he was, when his mind drifted. He thought about the day before he left the shitty camp he stayed at, about the party no one showed up to, how when he told Phil and Techno what Dream had said and did, they looked in between themselves as if there was a secret he didn't know about. 

He didn't notice Technoblade when he walked in, or that he had been messing with the new tusks in his mouth. He wasn't used to them, after all, and just like when he first got his braces, he fiddled, trying to get a grasp on what they felt like, trying to get comfortable.

Techno stopped a moment when he realized what the teen was doing. “Quit messing with your mouth.” Techno grumbled as he sat across from him.

“Not my fault I got these giant ass tusks.” Tommy said. 

_Tusks._

“Tusks?” Techno said, and he finally looked fully at Tommys face, taking in the teeth growing in his lower jaw. “Are those from….” He trailed off and pointed at himself.

“I think so?” Tommy said. “I've only seen this one place before, with-”

“Tubbo.”

“Yeah.” 

“Do you, like them?” Techno asked tentatively.

“They're not, _bad_.” Tommy said, avoiding the question. He stood up, and walked to the back door. “Lets spar.”

-

Technoblade and Tommy had been dueling for a while now, and instead of their normal routine of practice and strategies, they were fully fighting with iron swords and armour. Tommy had been getting better and better with each go, and Techno figured he deserved a break from all the lectures. 

“So,” Techno said, bringing his sword down on Tommy. The boy managed to raise his shield to block the attack and kick his brother across the snowy area. “Tusks?” the pigman braced and managed to stay on his feet, and prepared for Tommy's incoming attack.

Tommy grunted in response, rushing at Techno and swiping his sword. “I didn't choose to have giant teeth growing in my mouth.” Techno doged Tommys swipe, and managed to nick the boy's face. 

“If you _could have_ chosen, would you?” 

“Mmm.” Tommy backed off Techno and ducked when his brother tried to nick him again. “It gets a bit hard to talk.” 

“Wasn't the question.” Techno grunted as he danced around Tommys wild swipes.

“Yeah. I prolly would have. Otherwise they wouldn't have grown in huh?” Tommy chuckled to himself, a sad thing as he realized Tubbo did the same thing, but instead of following in someone he looked up to, it was someone he vowed never to be like. 

Tommy then found himself with his ass in the snow and an iron sword to his throat. “I win.” Techno grinned and pulled the sword away to hold his hand out. Tommy smiled and took it. 

“Looks like I'm just in time huh?” Philza giggled as he dismounted from his horse. They needed materials and food, the three of them had maxed the village out by accident. Philza had offered to head to the Dream SMP and L'manburg lands, since he was the only one it seemed safe enough to show their face. 

“Phil!” Tommy shouted as he ran to his dad, embracing him in a large hug. “You've been gone for sooooo longggg.” 

“Have I?” Phil asked, hugging Tommy back. “Last I checked, it was only a week.”

“Sooo longggg.” Tommy exaggerated. Philza laughed.

Phil pulled his other son into a hug when Tommy pulled away. “How was it?” Techno asked. 

“It was okay.” Phil said as he started unpacking his horse. 

“Did you see L'manburg? How is everyone there?” Tommy asked excitedly as they started to walk into the house. It had been a little more than a year since he was exiled, and he’d run away before he had gotten that day pass Dream always teased at. 

“They're all really good. Some of them really miss you.” Phil bit back the whole truth about Tommys status there. He would spare the boy. “How was it here?” 

“The same.” the teen flopped onto the shoddy couch he made. “Mostly duled. I'm gettin really fuckin good!” 

“Yeah?” Philza chuckled as he pulled his winter coat off. It had been quite warm in L'manburg, but not quite as warm as the inside of their home.

 _Their_ home. 

-

The army was coming. 

Phil had gotten a couple letters from a friend inside telling him that they weren't safe. The mole told him how someone, they didn't know who, was going to scope out the empire they were building. 

Tommy volunteered to make sure the person didnt get any vital info. It had been two years since he saw anyone outside his family. 

Tommy saw his breath around him. He was creeping around a deeper part of the spruce woods, where he had chased what he assumed was the Dream SMP rat into. He had his netherite axe in hand, ready to strike when needed. 

He heard a snap to his left, and quickly threw his axe in that direction. It thumped into a tree a couple yards away, and startled the person out of hiding. Tommy saw the faintest glimpse of a jacket and some fur and started sprinting in its direction. He yanked the weapon out of the tree in a swift move, and continued the hunt. 

Tommy followed purely on the sounds of snow crunching underfoot, and by the bob of brown hair he saw weaving through the trees. The boy stashed his axe in his belt and grabbed his crossbow from his back, still following the person. He saw them start to get tired, and figured he could shoot them in the leg and demand answers.

The cry of pain rang loud through the forest, and Tommy knew it had startled the mobs in the surrounding area. The boy quickly tackled the other person, and shoved them down, pinning them to the ground, sword to their throat. 

“What are you doing out here, spy.” Tommy growled. “This is sanctioned Antarctic empire land, and we don't need you bringing your war shit out here.” 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I was sent out here on a favor, I don't even want war!” the person babbled, but Tommy wasn't paying attention. He recognized this face. 

“Tubbo?” 

-

“So,” Phil asked as he looked over his mug at his dead son. ”How's ghosting?” 

Ghostbur laughed and strummed the guitar he brought with him . “It's good! It’s good. I get to see people all the time, and they really seem to like me…” His eyes trailed off, and Phil had noticed he’d been doing that a lot more recently. “Wilbur finally got a grave.” 

Phil nodded. He understood how Wilbur and Ghostbur were different, and was glad _his_ son had a final resting place. 

“What about you though?” 

Ghostbur sighed and put his guitar on the ground, smiling softly as he patted it.

“I think I'm moving on.” 

Philzas face dropped. He- he wasn't expecting this. “Fully? No new places, no ghosting-”

“Fully.” Ghostbur said, his eyes wandered, and then dropped. “I realized how Wilbur lived a full life, he had a fuckin kid! And..” the ghost started to choke up. “And even though i've been told in the end people didn't like him, I don't think he would have changed anything.” 

Phil nodded solemnly. “Are you going to tell anyone else?” 

Ghostbur shook his head. “No. I've been disappearing for a couple days on end, it's not on purpose, and I think as long as I don't promise I'll do anything for someone before I do it, it’ll be natural. I just wanted you to know, I know Wilbur really liked you…” 

The living man watched the dead one pluck out more tunes. It was peaceful, in this home he had made with his other sons. He wished Wilbur, the real one, could see this. This home they never got to have together.

Ghostbur was never seen after that. 

-

“Y-yeah?”

“Oh my god _Tubbo_.” Tommy seemed to pause and make sure this was _his Tubbo_ before he wrapped his best friend up in a hug, discarding the sword he held. The embrace wasnt reciprocated. 

“Do, do I know you?” Tubbo asked fearfully, and Tommy backed off his friend. 

The boy looked _tired._ He was slightly disheveled _(though, Tommy realized, that may have been because he was just being chased.)_ he had scruff growing along his chin, and his ram horns and ears had become fully developed, much like Tommys tusks. 

Tommy’s tusks…

Tubbo didn't recognize him.

“Tubbo, it's me! It's Tommy!” The teen said, and realized how gruff his voice was now. 

“W- what?”

“It's-” he fumbled with his coat, digging down in his shirt to pull out a small compass on a chain. It coincidently pointed exactly at the other's chest. “It's me.” 

Tubbos eyes widened. He looked in between the compass and the boy in front of him with shock on his face. When it seemed to load in his brain, Tubbo gasped, and tears started welling up in his eyes. “It can't be.”

Tommy grinned and opened his arms again, and Tubbo nearly tackled him to the ground this time.

“You, you were dead. Dream said you were dead! I went to your funeral, I- I _mourned_ you.” Tubbo was fully sobbing into Tommys shoulder now. “We, we have a grave for you, in L'manburg... We couldn't get the discs you have in your ender chest, believe me we tried- but, but Dream buried the discs he had, it's all big n shit- how are you _alive-_ “

Tommy gripped tighter. God he had missed his friend.

-

“How have you been?” Tommy asked after they had wrapped Tubbos leg, and as he later led his old friend to the house he had made home in with Techno and Philza. 

“Okay.” Tubbo responded, pulling the coat Tommy had lent to him closer to his body. “I lost the presidency to Ranboo the year before, and i've really just been trying to get along since then.” Tommy nodded. “What about you? How's your not dead life goin out here? And what's with the…” Tubbo motioned to his own face in a vague gesture Tommy picked up as _your face?_

“It's been quiet mostly. I live with Philza and Techno. He's been teaching me how to fight and hunt n shit.” Tommy spotted the house in the distance and pointed it out to Tubbo.

“Is that where the tusks came from? The Blade?” 

“Yeah. I think it's the same way you got your horns.” Tommy saw Tubbo wince out of the corner of his eye. He guessed it was a sore subject now. “Same way you followed Schlatt’s steps-”

“You followed Techno’s.”

“Yeah.” 

The silence that followed felt like it lasted for years. 

“Why didn't you visit-”

“Im so sorry that I exiled you-” 

The teens looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Just like old times. 

“Tommy!” they heard Philza shout. “Tommy, that was quick! How’d it go?” 

Tommy grinned. “Look who I found!”

-

The four of them, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo and Philza, had all been talking, catching up. They found out how Tubbo had actually given up vice presidency when Ranboo won, instead opting to build himself a home away from all the chaos in the main plaza. They spoke about how Dream had made it seem as if Tommy had jumped in the lava because he “found a netherite pickaxe Dream had given Tommy.” and the war decree that had proceeded when they found out Philza and Technoblade were building a new land. 

“I should go soon.” Tubbo said as he stood up. He went to go put on his jacket, but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Please don't go.” Tommy said. “You said it yourself you're just here on a favor, and that you've just been hanging on. Stay with us. Please.” 

Tubbo was about to make an argument, an _oh but I can't_ , when his breath caught and he realized how comfortable this place felt. Ever since Tommy had been proclaimed dead, the teen had this aching in his chest that peace and quiet didnt fix like it normally did, but here?

Here he felt _home_.

“Okay.” he said, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck, thank you for almost 600 kudos!!! i didnt think my prompt fic would get so popular! Again, thank you all so much!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are rlly appreciated!


End file.
